The present invention relates to flares and more particularly relates to flares having flame stabilisers.
The operation of chemical plants, refineries, off-shore oil production and other operations often require the safe and effective disposal of combustible gases. Several forms of flare have been used; for these operations including pipe flares which are relatively simple flares formed from a pipe with an open upper end at which the fuel gas is ignited. However, the flares are often found to be sensitive to wind speed and variations in gas flow which can cause lift off or extinction of the flame.